Visions of her death
by LipstickSmear
Summary: A story of how not everybody gets a happy ending. Rated T for violence and major character death. Spoilers up to S06E03. Swan queen but no happyness comes out of it. Please enjoy.


Emma's hand shook again, the images of her past racing through her mind. She didn't want to die like this, not even knowing who was to kill her, not without telling the people she loved what they needed to hear from her. But she couldn't tell them, they were all already fighting with Hyde and the Evil Queen, she couldn't be another problem for her family to face.

She had things to tell Regina, things she never dared to say out loud. She always feared rejection, feared that Regina would never want to talk to her again. That's why she's never told her the thing she wanted to the most, but she didn't want to die without her knowing.

She was never honest with Hook, she never told him how she really felt, she just told him what he wanted her to feel. Yes they may be soulmates, but Emma always felt it was a mistake. But what could she do now, tell him and spend whatever limited time left alone, or keep it a secret and die knowing she made him happy, even if she wasn't.

what would her death do to Henry? He's already lost so many people, Neal, Robin and even Hook. Losing Emma would be the worst death so far and Emma didn't want to do that to her son.

Emma wasn't ready to die herself, there were still so many things she wanted to do. She wanted to travel the world, do things she never had the chance to do in her life and she wanted to see Henry grow up. But she couldn't do any.

There was one thing she wanted to do before she died, she wanted to be with all her family one last time, even if they'll think it's just a normal family dinner. She phoned her parents to ask if could come to granny's diner, and that Hook, Henry and Regina were hopefully going to be there too. Emma phoned all of them, getting a yes from every single one.

She headed to the diner, trying to pretend that it was just a normal dinner with her family. When she walked in, her parents were already sat with baby Neal. Emma joined them as they waited for the others. They began to talk, asking about each other's day. Emma listened to Snow saying how baby Neal was and saying how she wanted to be a teacher again. Emma thought it would be a lovely idea, even if she wouldn't be able to see it.

The door chimed and in came Henry and Regina. Regina sat next to Emma and Henry on the end of the table. "Where's killian?" Regina asked, thinking he would already be at the diner. "I dont know, he might be running a little late." Emma answer wondering herself where he was.

Emma sent a quick text asking where he was and joined the conversation at the table. Talk got onto the Evil Queen and Emma grabbed Regina's hand which was resting on the chair beside her. Regina looked down at her hand but didn't try to move it, she looked back at Emma to see that she clearly didn't know that they were holding hands. Non of the two woman moved their hand until the door opened again, Hook walking through.

Regina moved to sit with Henry so Hook could sit with Emma. Hook sat in the seat next to Emma and put his arm around her. Regina looked over at the couple, a strange look in her eyes that knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what.

The family continued to talk, Emma trying to act like nothing was wrong as much as she could, but Regina could tell. They all had their dinner and everyone was about to leave to go back to trying to fix the problems in the town. Hook kissed Emma goodbye having to go help David and Snow took Henry to go get ice cream with Neal.

Emma and Regina were left, Emma knew Regina would want her to talk. "What's up with you Emma? and don't lie to me because we both know there's something wrong." Regina didn't want to sound so harsh but it was the only way to get Emma to talk when she wouldn't.

Emma took a deep breath, "can we talk about this somewhere more private?" The pair looked around, seeing the fairly busy diner. Regina nodded and poofed them back to her mansion. They sat on the couch and Emma began to talk, "I don't love Hook, well not as much as I should anyway," Emma started, earning a shocked face from Regina. "But I can't tell him, I make him so happy and he loves me." Regina had a sad look in her eyes. "What about your happiness, shouldn't that be the most important thing for you?" Emma looked down, she couldn't tell Regina that she was going to die.

Emma looked back up, "I can't be happy, it's impossible." Regina didn't know what to say back to that, Emma was always the one to believe that everyone deserved their happy ending, so why not now. "What is your happy ending?" Regina asked looking into the blondes emerald eyes. As just as Emma was about to answer her phone starting buzzing. She picked it up and answered, unsure of why she was being called.

David was on the other end and he told Emma that there was a problem on Main Street and she needed to get there right now. Emma stood, she didn't have time to answer the question, she had to leave now. Regina insisted she went with her but Emma refused to let her, Regina couldn't see Emma die.

She got to Main Street, and saw the hooded figure in the middle of the road. A few feet in front of the figure was a sword, the exact one that gets thrown to the side in her vision. She walks over and picks it up, knowing that this would be her last battle.

The fight happens just like in the vision, Emma has the upper hand. But then it changes and she sees her parents, Henry and Hook in the corner of her eye. Then the sword is thrown across the floor, the dark figure towering over Emma. Then Emma sees something she didn't see in her vision, Regina running towards them along the road.

Regina runs and the figure holds up its sword. Emma's hand shakes, she can't use her magic, this was her end. Regina gets meters away and the figure slams the sword straight into Emma, the blonde falling to the ground.

Regina uses her magic, after failing to do so while she was running, and throws the figure across the road and grabs Emma. "Emma, please don't die." Regina cries out, tears falling onto Emma. With Emma's last breath she begins to talk, "Regina, you're my happy ending, I love you." The blondes head falls back, she dies just like she knew she would. Without her happy ending.

Regina turned to look at Snow, Charming, Hook and Henry. All looked heartbroken, unable to form any words to say. Then Regina turned to the hooded figure, still on the floor from Regina's magic. Regina ran over to the figure, pulling them off the ground with her magic and into the air. The hood fell down, Regina seeing who had just killed Emma, her Emma. It was the count, the very one Regina had hired all those years ago. Regina fell to her knees, if she had never hired him, she would still have Emma.

"I love you too," Regina whispered to nobody, hoping that Emma would know anyway.


End file.
